Optical devices for redirecting fields of view have been proposed for varying applications to enable a wearer to view a scene offset from the normal line of sight. With such devices, the wearer is able to secure desired views without changing body and head positions and/or by superimposing backgrounds for facilitating or ameliorating certain conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,910 to Dolezal a removable elongated plastic prism is interfaced with a slotted shield for redirecting the field of vision of the wearer. The shield and associated frame are intended for blocking all images not passing through the prismatic lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,261 to Kirschen discloses a rearward mirrored viewing system for patients prone to claustrophobia. Therein a mirror mounted on frames provides a rearwardly directed, background view at the end of a magnetic resonance instrument thereby providing an artificial backdrop removing the tunnel like aspects and resulting claustrophobia associated with the examination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,165 to Lewis provides an optical viewing system for bike riders wherein prisms are attached to clip-on spectacle frames and pivot downward to an operative position engaging the lens when the riders head is lowered thereby providing a redirected view forwardly of the bike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,223 to Axelbaum discloses an optical device incorporated into eyewear frames wherein a lower mirrored secondary lens supported in front of and inclined with respect to a primary lens is effective for providing a secondary field of view that is superimposed on a primary field of view.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,367 to Webster discloses swimming goggles incorporating a prismed element allowing a wearer through eye redirection to achieve a secondary field of vision.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,720 to Lee et al. discloses a specialty eyewear device including a slotted frame having mirrored surfaces angularly disposed with respect thereto. The wearer may view forwardly through the slots for normal straight ahead viewing. Alternatively, the wearer may view downwardly through the slots to achieve a redirected view as affected by the mirrored surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,703 to Pablo discloses an eye frame incorporating prisms housed in an elongated frame overlying the wearer's face and disposed in front of the view's eyes for redirecting normal line of sight for reading or viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,682 to Wingate discloses laterally slidable prisms mounted in eyewear frames for redirecting normal vision angles. The frames and peripheral shrouds for the prisms surround the prisms thereby effectively limiting frontal viewing to the prismed areas and to the exclusion of surrounding peripheral information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,031 to Zerkle discloses prisms mounted in eyewear frames for redirecting normal vision angles with frames and lenses constructed so as to not block the peripheral vision of the wearer.